


Magical Tricks And Sexual Treats: Diana's Double Trouble

by Schelet



Series: Tricks & Treats [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Breast Sucking, Double Oral Penetration, F/F, French Kissing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hidden Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, embarrassed nude female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schelet/pseuds/Schelet
Summary: After attending a formal Halloween party, Diana sets off to meet with her two teammates for some late night trick-or-treating; however, things go awry when her friends suddenly gain a familiar lustful look in their eyes... And this time, they're not the only ones out on this frightening night!





	Magical Tricks And Sexual Treats: Diana's Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus! I'm finally back to deliver some smut, this time a stand-alone sequel to my previous Halloween themed fic (and this time it's actually posted near Halloween!). I ended up having a lot of fun once I got back into the motions, and this helped to remind me of how much I actually enjoy writing instead of loathing it! Hope you enjoy!

 

“Sayonara! Ciao! Adieu! Have a good night!”

Diana closed the grand door behind her and let out a sigh of relief. “Finally, I thought I'd never be able to escape.” As she made her way down the stairs leading to the walkway she took a moment to enjoy the blissful night as a soft breeze rolled through the calm gardens lining the path to the street, the chilled autumn air putting goosebumps along her bar arms. The young witch was starting to regret not bringing a jacket with her, as her dress left much of her chest and arms exposed along with a parting slit down her leg that the wind could easily slip through; even if it beautifully resembled a starry night sky with a deep purple tone, the form-hugging dress hardly did anything to keep her warm as the wind picked up. Diana kept a careful balance as she walked down the stone path in her slim heels, a sharp clacking sound following each step she made on the hard surface below.

“Those aristocrats sure do love to talk, especially about themselves.” she mused as she fiddled with the spiraling set of horns atop her head until they were centered once more. “Though I really wish I didn't have to attend every social gathering a relative was holding. That was awfully dull for a supposed Halloween party.” Diana carefully unlatched the small gate at the edge of the path and stepped to the other side before closing it behind her, making sure not to bump into the jack-o-lanterns on either side of it. “The girls said they would wait for me by the magic item café, I hope they haven't been kept too long...” she stated to no one in particular as she placed her palm on her warm cheek and began walking, “Goodness, I should really quell this bad habit of speaking to myself...”

 

* * *

 

 

Surprisingly the only sound Diana could hear through this part of town was the whistling of the wind and her own teeth occasionally clattering together; her arms were crossed together now in an attempt to keep warm, but it was a null gesture as too much of her body was exposed to the wind. As she rounded the corner she finally saw the Last Wednesday Society, and her two roommates waiting outside and waving to her. Diana returned a simple wave of her fingers as she approached them.

“Hello ladies, thank you for waiting so long for me. I didn't realize how far of a walk it would be to get here.”

Hannah was the first to reply, “It's okay, Diana! We needed the break anyway, we've been walking around all night.”

Barbara covered her mouth as she spoke, holding a pumpkin pail full of treats in her hand, “And I wanted to eat some of the candy we got!”

“Barbara,” Hannah began, “You really need to control your sweet tooth, you might get cavities or put on a few pounds!”

“But this chocolate is sooo good!” Barbara objected with a full mouth.

Diana smiled and sighed, “Honestly, it's nice to have such a silly conversation after that party.” She began walking down the sidewalk as her friends followed her.

“How was it anyway?” Hannah asked.

“Boring.” Diana replied as she rolled her eyes. “I kept my outfit rather minimal and yet I feel like I was the only person who even tried to follow the Halloween theme. And all the wealthy elites cared about nothing more than flaunting their worth and outshining one another. I'm quite glad I left when I did, this dress isn't the kind you can easily wear with a bra and I was worried a strap might slip off and cause an incident.” she remarked as she tugged the dress up to cover more of her cleavage left bare by the deep V-cut. “But enough about that...” she began as she peeked over her shoulder with a smile, “How did the night go for you two?”

Barbara spoke through her hand once again as she chewed on more chocolate, “So much candy!”

“It went pretty well!” Hannah answered, “There were a lot of kids out and the café was handing out candy before it closed, and a few of the little ones even recognized us!”

“Ah, yes, I suppose your sailor outfits would be recognizable...” Diana replied, completely unsure of what characters they were dressed as. Hannah was wearing a sailor's uniform with a blue skirt and collar, a golden headband, and a large yellow bow over her chest that hid her concealed wand, along with her hair being a lighter blonde shade; Barbara's was a similar uniform, though with green tones and blues ribbons instead, and her hair was curled with a mint green color. She was surprised by how short their skirts were, and by how well they seemed to be resisting the cold. “Well, at least you're a matching pair. Did you two actually dye your hair or just use magic?”

“Magic.” Hannah replied. “Barbara wanted to dye hers, but I talked her out of it.”

As the girls continued to walk and chat, Diana noticed a rustling sound coming from some nearby bushes and perked an eyebrow, before waving it off as nothing worth concern. “It seems pretty quiet now, though I suppose it is rather late for children to be out. We should probably head back to the academy ourselves.”

But as Diana spoke she could hear the pained sounds of her friends along with a nearby buzzing sound that slowly grew quieter; she turned to see what was wrong and only saw the two girls rubbing the back of their necks. “Is something the matter, girls?” she inquired. When the girls finally made eye contact with her they immediately seemed fixated with her, to an uncomfortable degree at that, and she couldn't help shake the feeling that something was _off_. “Um, are you two alright?”

“Never better, Diana!” Hannah responded energetically, “Y'know, we didn't say it earlier but you look really great in that dress!”  
“Yeah!” Barbara chimed in as she dropped her bucket of candy, “You look really hot, and it shows off your chest really well!”

“P-Pardon?” Diana chirped with a shocked expression as the two girls moved in closer to her, slowly backing her against the wall of a nearby building.

Hannah placed a hand upon Diana's arm and lifted it gingerly, “You're so beautiful Diana, please let us worship you!”

“Wha--?!”

Barbara joined in and put her hand on Diana's shoulder, “Please, Diana! We want to please you as much as we can!”  
“Huh?!”

Diana darted her head back and forth between the two girls, bewildered by the situation at hand and why they were acting this way, though she had a strange sense of déjà vu. Before she could probe for more questions, Barbara's hand began to move down her shoulder while taking the strap of her dress along with it, and her top was quickly loosening and revealing her bare breast.

“H-Hey! Stop that, Barbara!” she demanded.

“Come on, Diana,” Hannah began, “we just want you to feel good...” Following Barbara's example, Hannah started to slide the other strap down until Diana's top had fully fallen forward, revealing her perky breasts and stiff nipples to the cool winds.

“We're in public, someone will see us!” Diana stated as she covered her breasts with her hands, “Stop acting like hooligans and barbarians, leave my dress alone!”

“But Diana...” the two girls replied in unison, sending an uneasy shiver up Diana's spine. With her hands covering her breasts she was completely unable to stop them from pulling her dress down her waist and to her ankles, leaving her fully exposed aside from her black panties. Diana's face was burning red now, partially from ire but mostly from humiliation, as her curves and nude form were left on total display.

“Th-This is the exact opposite of what I asked!” Diana snarled as she moved one arm across her breasts while her freed hand attempted to cover her modesty, “I can't believe this!”

Hannah grabbed Diana's arm and lifted it away from her chest, baring her soft breasts once more, “I can't believe how beautiful you are!”

“Y-Yeah!” Barbara joined in, “You're just so charming and graceful... And your boobs look so...” Without any hesitation she cupped one of Diana's breasts and squeezed it gently beneath her fingers, and then pressed her soft lips to Diana's warm flesh and pursed them tightly around her stiff nipple. Diana let out a soft gasp of surprise as she felt Barbara's lips rubbing against her sensitive skin and covering her pink areola, her mouth sucking on her breast in such a tender yet passionate way that sent a warmth of arousal through Diana's chest.

“H-Hey! D-Don't...!” Diana trailed off before letting out another soft gasp, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and lust as one of her closest friends was enjoying her body in such an intimate way.  
“Hey, I want in too!” Hannah objected before quickly wrapping an arm around Diana's back and pressing her lips to her unoccupied nipple, sucking her other breast with much more vigor and force. Diana let out a quick, sharp moan from the sudden assault of pleasure – and felt rather embarrassed by the sound afterword. She placed her hands on each of the girl's heads in an attempt to pry them away from her chest, but the more they nursed on her breasts with both tender love and aggressive lust, the harder it was for her to pull them away. Soon she was instead pulling their heads closer as she gasped and moaned in hushed breaths, her arousal growing even greater as she felt Hannah's hand move down to squeeze her butt cheek while Barbara's fingers traced over her sensitive, covered mound. Diana bit her lip to stifle a moan as the girls pleasured her, her mind boggled by conflicting emotions and confused questions, but she soon realized that the both of them were slowly pulling her dark panties down and revealing her most intimate place.

“W-Wai—ah!” Diana cried in vain. As the girls took their lips off of her breasts and knelt, they pulled her panties down and saw just how aroused Diana really was; she was already staining the inside of her panties with her fluids and her lips were slick to the touch, which Barbara confirmed by running a single finger between her labia and pulling away a wet finger. Diana reacted with a brief shudder at her friend's touch, and simply remained in flustered silence as the two girls admired her privates while Barbara was licking her finger clean. Hannah carefully lifted Diana's leg while Barbara removed her panties and dress from around her ankles before handing them back to Diana, who halfheartedly accepted her disrobed clothing.

The two girls continued to gaze upon Diana's dripping womanhood before Hannah spoke up, “I call dibs on her pu--!” but she was unable to finish her sentence as Diana clamped a hand over her mouth with an angered look; Hannah nodded her head slowly, understanding the message, and Diana sighed before removing her hand. Feeling Barbara's hand rubbing up her inner thigh and around to her rear, which caused her legs to shudder with pleasure again, Diana looked over to her and could tell by where her hand was drifting that she was interested in another location.

Feeling the cold wind blowing against her erect, spit-coated nipples caused Diana to shiver, but her body was still burning with arousal. “I-I have a feeling that neither of you will stop if I simply ask you to, so please just hurry up...” she pleaded, unsure if she was bargaining for the sake of her own decency or because she was simply enjoying this more than she wished to admit.

Her companions immediately expressed their joy at the offer with bright faces. Hannah inched closer until her face was hovering mere inches away from Diana's vagina, breathing in her excited scent of arousal, and Barbara moved around her until her face was nearly pressing against her warm behind. Diana swallowed the saliva in her mouth as she nervously realized the position she was in – with two girls kneeling beneath her privates, their warm breath brushing between her legs and against her sensitive privates, and ready to service her whilst totally exposed in the open, empty streets – but her growing lust of guilt and pleasure drove her further than she had ever expected. Diana carefully slung her dress over her shoulder and placed one hand on each of the girl's heads, then carefully nudged them closer to her body before granting them the permission they so desired; “Y--... You may begin.”

Immediately the two girls pressed their faces straight into Diana's nether regions, each one pressing their lips to her privates and kissing her affectionately; on her front Diana could feel Hannah's lips pressing against her slick lower lips and occasionally over her sensitive button as well, while at her rear she could feel Barbara's warm face buried between her butt cheeks while her lips were puckering against her tight anus with slow kisses. Each of the girl's hands were trailing up and down her legs and squeezing her cheeks, mixing a variety of pleasures throughout Diana's body that kept her mind swimming in arousal and bliss. Pressing the two girls' heads closer, Diana let out a staggered breath as waves of pleasure spread through her core leading to a sudden gasp escaping her mouth. It wasn't long before the girls began to prod her with their tongues; Hannah's was lightly tracing up and down her labia, gently pressing inside of her before pulling out as if to tease her, while Barbara's was tracing around her anus in slow circular motions.

Diana gasped, “Oh! Oooh... _Heavens_.” She looked around nervously to see if anyone was nearby, but the streets were as cold and silent as they were before. Licking her lips and gulping once more, Diana cleared her throat and spoke up; “O-Okay girls, that's e-enough now. Let's go h-oh...!” Unable to even finish her sentence without letting out a pleasured cry, she could tell that the two had no intentions of stopping until they got what they wanted out of her. Then, she felt both of their tongues pressing against her holes at the same time; Hannah's was slowly pushing its way inside of her vagina, while Barbara's was pushing against her tightened butthole until it forced its way inside of her warm hole, summoning a sharp cry of pleasured surprise from the noble witch.

Their tongues only delved deeper inside of her from there, with one tongue spreading the inner walls of her womanhood while the other plunged itself as far as it could go into her warm behind. She could feel Barbara's tongue rubbing against the rim of her anus while her walls tightened around the warm, slippery tongue inside of her, with Hannah's tongue lapping inside of her wet honeypot while her mouth was pressed directly against her vulva. Diana looked down and only saw the fluttering eyes of Hannah's dazed face, along with her nose occasionally brushing below her clit as she bobbed her head. The two girls' tongues were working together terrifically: both pushing in and out of her holes at the same time, both licking her warm walls together, both relentless in their oral assault on her vagina and butthole.

One hushed gasped followed another; Diana was biting her lip to a painful degree in order to keep herself quiet but her lust was becoming more unbearable with each passing second, and after a sharp inhale she finally let the pent up arousal out of her system by letting out a loud, ecstatic moan into the cold night. Diana cursed under her breath and let out another drawn out moan while pressing the two girl's heads as far as they could go into her privates, practically grinding into their faces as Diana gasped for breath and cried out with sexual bliss.

“Oh, by the Nine, please don't stop!”

But then, Diana heard something; a voice. A _familiar_ voice. Her face went pale when she realized who it was and looked down to see the position she was in; stark naked with her two best friends eating her out from both ends in the middle of a street. In a panic, Diana looked around before spotting the wand tucked away behind Hannah's bow and reached down to grab it – though Hannah likely assumed she was going to have her chest fondled – before grabbing her dress and throwing it into the air above her. She pointed the wand above her head and hurriedly chanted;

“ _M-_ _Metamorphie Vestesse!_ ”

In an instant the dark purple dress of a starry night sky was transformed into a large sheet of the same pattern which draped over the three girls, with a pair of eye holes neatly falling into place right where they were needed most. The dark, starry cloak covered Diana's nudity from head to toe and sprawled along the ground around her, easily covering the two bodies between her legs with the only oddity being two sharp bumps atop her head from the horns she was wearing.

“That sure did sound like Diana...” the voice spoke out, growing ever nearer now; rounding the corner was none other than Akko, along with her two teammates Sucy and Lotte. Akko was, unsurprisingly, wearing a Shiny Chariot outfit that looked hand-crafted and rather revealing around the skirt area; Sucy was wearing a bloody, demonic looking bunny-girl outfit with torn fishnets and heels, and with her hair tied up in a ponytail; and Lotte was dressed as a typical nun. Diana had nowhere to run, and only one place to hide; she gripped the sides of the cloth for dear life and prayed the wind wouldn't blow strongly.

“O-Oh, hello Akko!” Diana peeped as her heart was beating against her chest.

“Diana, that is you! I thought I recognized your voice!” Akko exclaimed.

Lotte stepped forward and asked, “What are you doing out here all alone?”

“A-Ah, well...” Diana began, her blushing face almost completely hidden as she thought of an answer, “I-I'm waiting for Hannah and Barbara!” she explained, hiding the fact that the two were kneeling between her legs and still eagerly eating her out without paying any attention to the unaware visitors.

Akko cocked her head to the side, “Oh, so were you trick-or-treating with them? You seem like you're dressed up, but I can't really tell... what it is?” Akko asked, leaning forward with a curious expression as she tried to figure out what Diana's make-shift costume was.

“A-ah, yes, r-right!” Diana averted her eyes as she tried to think of a reasonable lie as quickly as she could, though such a simple task was becoming increasingly difficult the longer she had to endure the two tongues sliding in and out of her behind and womanhood. “I'm a... I'm a _Van Ghost!_ Oooh!” she stated while motioning her hands back and forth carefully. “I-It's an--ah...! An art joke...”

She looked back to see Lotte smiling uneasily at the poor pun, Sucy totally unfazed, and Akko just as confused as before as the joke had gone unregistered to her. But then, Akko stood up straight and smacked her fist into her palm; “Oh! So that's what those sounds were! Spooky ghost sounds!”

If they could see Diana's already flushed face, they would have seen just how much more she was blushing from that comment alone. “Y-Yes, that's right!” she affirmed as her muscles were tightening around both of the tongues inside of her, letting out restrained breaths as the two girls pressed their faces harder into her sexes.

Lotte raised a finger to her chin, “Um, Diana, are you alright? You're stuttering a lot.”

“Oh, th-that! I'm just aw--ahh--fully cold from the wind! I-I think I might be catching a fever, _I should leave soon!_ ” she ungracefully emphasized to the two hidden beneath her.

Now Akko and Lotte were both concerned and confused. Diana's legs were beginning to shake now, from both pleasure and fright, and her fears only grew worse as she saw Sucy bend over and pick something up at the end of her wand; a black pair of panties. Diana's heart sunk as she realized she had accidentally slung them away while throwing her dress.

Sucy held up the previously unnoticed underwear by her wand and displayed them to everyone, “Ew, gross. They're wet too.”

Lotte turned to see what Sucy was holding and was properly disgusted, “Sucy! Don't pick those up, throw them away!” she pleaded as she pushed the lithe girl's arm further away from her.

Akko scrunched her face at the sight, “Bleh, who takes off their dirty underwear and leaves it in the street? Even _I'm_ not dumb enough to do that.”

Diana would have been irritated with that comment were it not for the fact that she was focusing intently on trying not to moan in front of her three classmates; her thighs were clamped around Hannah's soaked face now, who continued to dutifully drag her tongue up and down her dripping walls, while she moved one of her hands to hold Barbara's head in place as her tongue traced around her entrance and pushed deep inside of her warm hole, before pulling back out and repeating the motions with increased speed. The cloth had slightly shifted due to her letting go of one side, and now one of the eye holes was noticeably skewed. Diana was sweating now as she focused as much as she could on repressing her intense arousal.

“G-Goodness, how repulsive!” Diana exclaimed, “You should m-most definitely toss those aside and wash your hands! I-I think one of the stores nearby might be o--oh--pen, you should leave immediately!”

Lotte smacked Sucy's hand so the panties would drop from the end of her wand, “But what about you, Diana? Are you sure you don't want us to wait here until the other two get back?”

“Oh, I'll be f-fine! They should be back a-any minute now and we'll go back to L-Luna Nova!” she said, gasping for breath as quietly as she could as her knees were starting to buckle.

Suspecting that something was off, Sucy looked up and down the dark cloth before noticing a pair of shoes sticking out of the back side of fabric that was draped over the ground; she tilted her head to the side and realized that something was moving the fabric ever so slightly near Diana's legs. She let out a soft “Hmm...” before turning her attention away without question.

“Well, alright.” Akko stated, “We'll just head back to the academy now, I guess we'll see you there... Uh, get well soon!” she cheered as she turned around and began to walk away, “I think...”

Lotte and Sucy followed suit as two of the three waved goodbye and all of them went around another corner across the street. Diana was holding her hand over her mouth with still breath as she waited for them to get far enough away, but she couldn't last any longer before letting a burst of breath out of her mouth and gasping for air as she practically fell on top of the two girls supporting her.

“Good lord, h-hurry up and finish s-so I can _kill_ you two!” Diana threatened, immediately following her command with a moan she attempted to cover.

Hannah and Barbara didn't need to be told twice; their tired tongues worked as fast as they could, licking and penetrating her holes in rapid succession, Hannah's forcing deeper into her sensitive folds and licking up any juices she could while Barbara's shoved itself deep into Diana's loosened hole. Diana began to buck her hips back and forth, lost to the unbridled forces of ecstasy as she was grinding her pussy against Hannah's mouth and shoving Barbara's face into her ass as much as she could, the two girls eagerly shoving themselves closer to Diana's burning hot sex as they kissed and licked her as much as they could. One tongue pushed inside of her, then slid out as the other made its way inside, and back in and back out, until they began thrusting in unison and brought an unmatched sense of bliss to Diana's body.

All she could do was let out a long, hearty moan of pleasure as she bent over while the white-hot fervor of lust and desire spread across her skin and burned a primal need to orgasm into her body. Her hands closed into fists that gripped the girl's hair, her knees trembled and her tongue hung from her mouth as she moaned aloud without a care in the world, the walls of her vagina were trembling against the tongue inside of her with each convulsion of her body and her anus tightened around the other tongue each time it entered her, until finally...!

A sweet, ungodly rush of pleasure, bliss, and ecstasy washed over her body as she practically squirted the juices of her lust all over Hannah's face and buried Barbara's face between her warm, soft butt cheeks; a mind-numbing orgasm made her feel almost weightless as her legs finally gave in and she dropped to the ground below, her friends holding her to make sure she didn't fall over as she continued to squirt, cum, and drip onto the ground below. One of the girls tossed the blanket off of them and the cold wind of the night blew against Diana's nude, blazing hot body; sweat dripped from her forehead and she smelled strongly of sex, but despite her own sexual exhaustion her two companions seemed just as attentive as ever.

Hannah was the first to speak up, her mouth lined with sexual fluids, “That was incredible, Diana! Simply wonderful!”

Barbara placed a hand on Diana's bare shoulder, “Yeah! You tasted amazing! We should do this more often!”

Diana's breath was heavy and drawn out as she caught her breath, unable to object to the mere thought of enduring any more of this at the academy. As she opened her mouth to speak her lips were quickly met by Hannah's own wet lips, surprising her in a sudden kiss; the girl's tongue pushed into her mouth and wrapped around her own tongue, forcing her to taste her own sweet fluids and vagina as the two sloppily kissed one another before pulling away.

“H-Hannah!” Diana began to object, but was stopped once more by Barbara turning her face and locking their lips together as well; the girl's tongue forced its way into her mouth with surprising ease, perhaps because Diana lacked the energy to resist, and a lewd mix of earthy and sweet tastes were mixed into into mouth as Diana's tongue danced with her teammate's before eventually parting lips.

“B-Barbara!” Diana gasped, her tongue now laced with the flavors of her most intimate and lewd places. Barbara then moved closer to Hannah to begin licking Diana's fluids from her face, and the two girls quickly began to passionately kiss each other in yet another sloppy make-out. Diana was exhausted at this point, too much so to try and stop them.

But then, Diana heard something; a buzzing sound! She looked up and quickly spotted a large bee that she most definitely recognized and picked up Hannah's wand from the ground, aiming it dead-on as she chanted;

“ _Murowa_ _!_ ”

A sudden light shot out from the wand and struck true, igniting the bee in a furious ball of fire that lit up the empty street before quickly dying out and leaving the charred bee to fall to the ground. Diana sighed as she knew this would mean her friends would return to normal soon.

“Thank goodness... Now you two, can we please go home...”

Diana looked over to see the two girls laying on top of one another, pausing their passionate kissing only to nod to her in response before breaking away. Diana reached over to grab the dark cloth from the ground and held it out in front of her, and then spoke aloud;

“ _Metamorphie Vestesse!_ ”

. . .

Nothing.

Diana bumped the bottom of the wand and checked how much magic was left in it; it was completely empty. Diana dropped the wand, pressed her head against her knees, and groaned in emotional agony as the peril she was going to be in because of this dawned on her. Letting out another sigh, she turned and scowled at the two girls who were only innocently smiling back to her, now sitting by her and waiting patiently. She could still see the effects of the bee's magic in their eyes, but at least they were calm now; even so, she couldn't stay mad at them for long knowing that it wasn't exactly their fault for all of this.

“Oh, let's just go home already...” she stated as she weakly attempted to stand up, needing the help of her friends to not fall back down on her bare behind. The two of them were still completely dressed, though their costumes were a bit crooked and dirty, but Diana had to cloak herself in the dark sheet that smelled of sex to hide her nude form once again. She walked over to where her panties laid on the ground, her legs shaking in her clacking heels while her thighs burned as she knelt down to pick up her underwear. Standing back up and seeing Hannah fixing her costume while Barbara neatly held her reclaimed bucket of candy, Diana simply began to walk as the two girls followed her while she reflected upon this insane and unpredictable night.

Diana groaned quietly as her body ached and her damp legs were irritated by the cold. She couldn't deny that her orgasm was beyond amazing, but she also really hoped that the two wouldn't remember anything that had happened tonight. “Next year... I think I'm going to stay home and hand out candy instead... Goodness...” she sighed as she placed her palm on her warm cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

A bush lying near the street began to rustle, and out popped the red and orange hair of none other than Amanda dressed in a tuxedo. She stood up and brushed herself off, holding an empty jar in one hand, and walked over to the burnt bug in the street. “Tch! Man, she killed it. Oh well...” she stated as she began walking. “That was pretty awesome though, I nearly busted a gut when Akko showed up. Man, am I going to have a kick ass story to tell in class tomorrow...”


End file.
